


Felony

by captainraz



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: Holtz comes clean about her criminal past. Erin isn't sure what to think.Silly little oneshot.





	Felony

"Wait, you have a criminal record Holtz?" Erin couldn't quite beleive what she'd just heard, though the engineer had admitted it quite freely during their little game of truth or dare. 

"Yeah," she said with a mischievous smirk around the bottle of beer she was drinking. "Bet you can't guess what it's for."

"Doin' it in a public place," Patty offered immediately. 

Holtz laughed. "Nope. I've definitely done that, I've just never been caught. Guess again." 

"Reckless driving?" Erin asked tentatively. 

"Nope." Holtz's grin was even wider now. "One more guess." 

"Building an illegal nuclear reactor," Abby said. "In your dorm room at college." 

"No fair," Holtz said with a pout. "You already knew the answer."

Abby just shrugged while Erin looked on incredulously. 

"You really did that?" Erin asked, voice higher pitched than normal, partly with anxiety but partly with awe.

"I really did," Holtz confirmed. 

"And they let you continue studying? In nuclear engineering?" 

Holtz shrugged. "Gorin smoothed things over for me. Told them it was for a project we were working on and that while I shouldn't have taken it home with me the potential benefits outweighed the risk. The Feds slapped me on the wrist and made me do community service in exchange for keeping my place at grad school." 

"You know, now you've said that it honestly doesn't surprise me," Patty said before turning back to her drink. 

Erin on the other hand, was still sat there with her mouth slightly open. 

"You okay there babe?" Holtz said, concerned. 

Erin shook herself slightly before answering. "Yeah I'm fine. I just can't beleive my girlfriend is a *criminal*." 

"Well, you know what they say: the ladies love a bad girl," she said with a salacious wink. 

Erin shoved her so hard she fell out of the booth.


End file.
